


Lead Me Home

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Prayer, Smuff, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: 他們回來了。他們都回來了。所有Chuck奪走的人—Donna，Eileen，Stevie， Bobby和其他獵人。所有人。除了一個人外。即使是不可能，當Dean呼喚時Castiel總是會回應。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lead Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425677) by [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel). 



他們回來了。他們都回來了。所有Chuck奪走的人—Donna，Eileen，Stevie， Bobby和其他獵人。  
所有人。  
除了一個人外。  
「你還好嗎，Dean？」  
Charlie纖細的手輕輕放在他的肩上，是仍沾滿了鮮血的那邊，Dean縮離了她的手。「沒事，」他機械地說。「只是—先去吧，我要去—」他用拇指指了指背後。他可能拿一瓶威士忌進他的房間之類的。好主意？不。但這是他應得的。  
今天他天殺的應得。  
Charlie點頭和走遠了，留下Dean和他那像開了個空洞的身體，痛得難以移動，甚至呼吸都會痛。  
他不能看著他們。所有他身邊的人，整個地堡到處都是，人們興奮地迎接愛的人和朋友。Sam和Eileen不見了，這可能是最好的，但將Dean留在了其他人泛濫的快樂之中。空氣中的那種解放感，愉悅，這像是在Dean的傷口上撒鹽。他感覺像是個會行走的傷口。  
每次他閉上眼睛，他會看見Cas的臉。看到淚水從那藍色的大眼中流下，聽到那些不可能的話從他的唇間掉出來。  
他不能。  
他手中威士忌瓶的重量感覺像是現在能陪在他身邊的老朋友。一小時後，瓶子持續變輕了，而Dean到樓下去，落到地堡的中層，樓上飄揚的噪音越來越遠。  
落到地牢。當他意識到他把自己領到的地方時，他停下腳步，隨著一陣冷意，腎上腺素沖洗著他，他凝視著將Cas從他身邊帶走的地方。  
在最天殺的糟糕時候被帶走。  
他們本應有更多時間，但，這裏根本不夠。甚至不夠他說出那幾個該死的字。  
只是幾個天殺的字，那是他全部所需要說的，而他也搞砸了。  
搖晃著腳，他緊握著瓶子，到架子上，或任何可能讓他跪在上面的東西。已經有眼淚掛在他的臉上—當然有—但他的身體因悲泣而沉重，他停不下來。他因重力鬆開了酒瓶；震動了膝蓋下的混凝土，替他的心痛增加了內臟和地面的對照。  
「Cas，」他流著淚喃喃說，直到這時他才意識到自己在做什麼。「Cas，我—該死。」又喝了一口，他把瓶子放在一旁。如果他要做這個—他需要做這個—那他就得好好做。  
盡他所能做好，現在。  
頭頂的熒光燈模糊了他的視線，而他不知是因為威士忌還是眼淚。兩者都是，可能。他拋開這些並集中在Cas身上。「Cas，我希望你能聽到我。我不知你能不能，但—這是。這是我能想到的唯一方法，所以我會做。」  
然後，就像以前，他的腦袋該死的一片空白。他不知該說什麼，如何將一切組成句子，他對他的天使所感受到的一切。  
「上帝啊，Cas，我很抱歉，我不能—我不知道該怎麼做。我希望你能在這裏—老天，我希望我們可以只—」他停下來。吞嚥了一下。如果他們能再有幾分鐘。「我會讓你知道我的感受。我不擅長說話，但我—你要知道我也愛你。」這句話伴隨著酒嗝和哽咽的呼吸聲，而他不得不花些時間艱難地吞嚥下去。一股熾熱的憤怒從他的身上冒出來，他緊貼著架子的指關節發出響聲。他恨這種想砸上什麼的感覺。「該死的，Cas，為什麼是現在？為什麼要像這樣？你這個自私的混蛋，為什麼—？」然後他跌倒在架子上，怒火來得快去得快。「我很抱歉。我很抱歉我不能為你做得更好。你是最—所有你對我說關於我的事，如果有任何一點是真的，會是真的是因為你。好嗎？沒有你，我—」一個機器。一個破碎，沒用的機器。Dean用拳頭擦了擦眼。精疲力竭的感覺爬上他的後頸，而閉上眼睛的感覺很好。「我甚至不知道你有沒有可能聽到，但。求你，回來。如果你可以回來。求你。我會試的，每一晚。以前也做過，對吧？為你祈禱？而我會去—我們打破過這種事很多次，我們可以再做一次。我發誓。我發誓，Cas，我們會帶你回來。我會帶你回來。我發誓...」  
他記不起來是怎樣睡著的。或者更像是暈倒在冰冷的地上。他能記起的是一雙強壯的手拉他起來，帶他走過走廊。Sam，可能。他的眼睛感覺像是被粘住了，他真的不想睜開，所以他只是任由自己跟著。那雙手可能正把他帶離懸崖邊，他幾乎不會注意到。或者在乎。  
相反，他感到自己被放在床上，他異常柔軟的床。他全身都在痛，這種柔軟甚至比地板還糟糕。他蜷縮起來，肚子空空的，並試圖再睡過去。  
他的夢不安穩，而且他能聽到羽翼振翅的聲音，感覺到它們撫過他的臉頰。他能看到的唯一的光是耀眼的藍白色。  
他的大腦和身體希望他在屈服之前醒過來。他滿頭大汗而且頭很痛，過多的威士忌酒和少量的食物和水會帶來一種乏味的傷害。  
當他終於能睜開眼睛時，他立即說服自己還在做夢。  
因為這天殺的沒可能Cas會坐在他的桌子上，盯著他的手，就像他打算在那裏等待下一個天啟。  
他再次閉上他的眼睛，讓世界在他周圍旋轉。等待幻覺消失。  
睜開眼睛。  
Cas依然在那。  
Dean馬上動了，Cas像個雕像一樣靜止不動，那雙眼睛，他飽經風霜的臉和沾了污穢的臉頰，風衣和領帶。他看起來健碩又溫暖，皺巴巴的和真實的，Dean肯定在做夢。  
「Hello，Dean，」他說。  
Dean屏住了呼吸。「你是不是—」  
「在Jack爆炸後虛無變得很不穩定，」他說。「有些東西能穿過裂縫。我不該可以聽到你的祈禱，但...我聽到了。」噢，該死，這個笑容重回到他的臉上，那柔軟的雙唇使他的眼睛閃亮亮的。「我聽到你了，Dean，而我能跟著你回家。」  
Dean不記得自己是怎麼移動的，但一旦他出了他的床，滿是瘀傷的膝蓋不足以阻止他。他知道的另一件事是，Cas在他的手下。他扯著天使的翻領把他拉到腳上並環抱起他，將臉埋在肩膀上，自從他不再是個孩子後他就不這樣做了，他緊緊抱著他。  
「搞什麼啊，Cas？」當他找回聲音時喃喃說。在顫抖，但他還是能說出來了。  
「你是認真的嗎？」Cas拉遠一些距離能令他看進Dean的眼睛。「Dean。你是不是—」  
這一次，Dean沒有僵住，但他不需要用話去回覆。他只是傾前。Cas的問題被打斷了，引出了他驚訝的「mmf—」，然後Dean將嘴唇壓向Cas冰冷又潤濕的唇。  
Cas的嘴唇。Cas的鼻息噴灑在他紅透的臉上。Cas的鼻子輕柔地壓著，像身處雨中般寒冷。  
操，Cas—  
幾秒，幾個慢動作，而Dean打斷了這個吻給自己喘氣的時間。他感到了暈眩，但Cas在這裏讓他湊近。閉上眼睛，眉頭緊鎖，當Dean集中在回復呼吸時，他盡量靠近Cas。  
「早就應該這樣做了，」他說。  
「多久—？」  
Dean的手開始動起來，看起來不想停下，從厚外套外確認Cas身體的線條。當他閉起眼睛時，他能更好地說出來，感受與Cas的親密，「我甚至都不知道，Man。我一直對很多事都很迷茫，而我因為很多愚蠢的原因試著否認。但—我指，誰有這種多餘的時間，對吧？我們就在這裏，而我—」他的喉嚨像是在收窄，他不得不停下來。Cas凝視著他像他是什麼值得一看的，這些話打破了束縛。「我愛你。這種多到湧出來的感覺我不知道該怎麼辦。」  
Cas臉上的光輝令他覺得一切都是值得的。Dean會花上一小時說上千次，如果能令Cas露出這種表情。  
不知道為什麼，在一輪互相拉扯後，他們最後到了床上。Dean的手伸進風衣下撫摸Cas溫暖的身體；Cas脫下風衣外套，然後脫下西裝外套。「留下領帶吧，」Dean說，只是看著Cas微微歪頭，他感覺自己的心臟要爆炸了。這時有個尷尬的一幕，Dean意識到他穿著靴子睡著了，他們必須先解開，他才能解開鞋帶並踢走它們。Cas的手在這段時間一直沒離開他。事實上，其中一隻手放在他肩上，在那他外套上有血手印的那邊。Dean的內心有些不安，他必須脫下外套，這樣他才可以讓Cas的手放在本該屬於的位置。  
「Dean，」Cas想說什麼，但Dean不想聽到這個。他用吻讓他閉上嘴，比之前更深入，張開口和交換呼吸，現在與Cas的肌膚貼得這麼近。熱度傳到他身上，從他的頸到腳趾和背部，令他的身體感到躁動不安。  
然後Cas移了一下。剛剛好。  
他們兩人都喘著粗氣。「噢，sweetheart，」Dean嘆了口氣，他抓住Cas的腰部，然後再次找到那完美的角度。他們之間還有太多衣服；他感到像個青少年一樣，頭暈目眩並醉在親吻之中，一切都感覺太強烈，現在只是互相緊貼著就感覺很好了。Cas的臉頰上染上亮粉色，他嚇了一跳，當Dean的跨下擦過時他的呼吸急促起來。「這是—？」他開始問。  
「是的，」Cas回答，緊緊抓住他作為回應。「是的，Dean—」  
過了一陣，他們再次吻上對方，直到Dean不能再集中，他退後在Cas的脖間喘息著。開始在摩擦著他的牛仔褲和內褲時感到了痛楚。一切都濕熱又火熱。「我們是不是要—？」他問。  
「我可以停下—」  
「別。」Dean將腿環上Cas的臀。  
「Dean。讓我來。」  
Dean躺在床上並看著Cas的手慢慢從牛仔褲伸去。從他的臉上能看出一種敬意，Dean不太理解。「還記得那一次我保證不會讓你作為處子死去？」Dean問，從他嘴裏跳出來的這些話像是一個瘋狂的驚奇盒。  
Cas的手一頓，他抬起眼睛看著Dean。「我的確記得這個。」  
「應該由我自己來，來替代帶你去那個—那個—」當Cas的手滑過牛仔褲底下的堅挺時，Dean的思考都會短路。「該死。」  
「罪惡的地方？」  
「對，這個。」  
然後Cas的手轉向他的拉鏈，這裏不再有說話的空閒。  
事實證明，肌膚比牛仔褲更好，即使Cas只是撫摸過彼此而Dean緊緊抓住他的身體，幸福感從Dean的骨頭中竄過和安頓，刺痛了他的血液，他發出了尖銳的咯咯笑聲。  
「有什麼好笑的？」Cas問，懶洋洋又昏昏欲睡，依然靠在Dean胸前。  
「沒什麼。只是。Oh，man。」Dean在Cas耳上的髮絲上落下一吻，吸入他的香味，山上的空氣和海鹽。「我不想再失去你，」他喃喃自語，笑意突然變成了害怕的淚水。耶穌，不喜歡這種情緒，等五秒，他想，會變好的。  
Cas俯身在他的眉頭輕輕一吻。「你不會的。」


End file.
